


The Unwanted Alarm

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [44]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Go home Ikje, you're drunk
Series: Tumblr Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627





	The Unwanted Alarm

Namjoon is woken by his phone clamouring for attention at four in the morning. As soon as he sees the time he leaps into action, almost crashing into the bedside table in his haste to grab his glasses.

Texts at four in the morning are rarely a good sign and are typically indicative of last minute choreography overhauls that require sixteen hours solid rehearsals to pin down. Namjoon sees that he has twelve unread texts and breathes deep to try to squash the dread building in his gut.

Two texts can be discarded immediately as they are nothing more serious than adverts from the pizza place down the road. The other ten are less innocuous and significantly more bizarre. They’re all from Ikje, and when he opens up the message thread, it’s apparent that his hyeong is exclusively speaking English tonight.

“What’s up?” Jimin hisses through the dark.

“Ikje’s being a prick, go back to sleep.”

Somewhere on the other side of the room, Jimin yawns loudly, “tell him hi from me.”

Shuffling out into the living room where he can be a nuisance in peace, Namjoon drags himself far enough out of sleep to start processing Ikje’s messages.

_hiyaaaaaa cutie_

_u should come drink with us_

_hduhdsipfewhhwf :)_

_HUNCHUL JUST SHOWED UP he says he misses u_

_we r having funnnnn where r u?_

_were goin 2 Busan next weekend come with us_

_i hope hyosangs ok :(_

_oh wait shit u and hyosang are like…woah_

_ur hair is truly majestic btw do u like my hair_

_where areeeeee yoouuu_

It’s a lot to take in, Namjoon has to look up the word ‘majestic’ and when he’s done decides that it’s not the word he would use to describe anyone’s hair. He squints at the romanised versions of people’s names and thinks that whoever decided Hunchul needed a ‘u’ anywhere in his name needs their ears checked.

He replies in Korean, because English conversation sounds like hell right about now: _hyeong, I think you’re drunk_

Not ten seconds later: _of course i am!!!!_

_speak english joonie i miss it_

Scowling at his phone, Namjoon taps out the most thorough English reply he can think of at that moment: _it’s early Ikje, i have to work today, please let me sleep. Also jimin says hi_

 _:( ok but imma call u tomorrow night!!! English chat!!_ is all the reply he gets.

Namjoon can psyche himself up for that, it’s not the first time Ikje has proposed an ‘English chat’ while drunk and invariably they wind up speaking Korean at least half the time when they actually do speak.

Ikje will call though, which is nice. And Donghyuk will come and take up space in the studio and on the couch, and if Hunchul’s around maybe Namjoon can go get a drink with him sometime.

He sighs, it’s quarter past four, and like it or not he has to be up at seven. He traipses back into the bedroom as quietly as he can manage, and enjoys the rest of his night’s sleep uninterrupted by any texts.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
